


Hinged

by cairusvt, punk_assnerd (cairusvt)



Series: a run for their money [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bruises, First Time, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Violence, Side Lee Chan | Dino/Choi San, lots of making out, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Chan has been dreaming of the day he'd be leaving his home town to go and live independently while attending college. He earned a full academic scholarship on top of his track and field scholarship so he figured his college life would just be him cramming his plates, working out and training, and then shoving as much food as he can as many times as he can in a day.But it seems like years of planning for the perfect college life meant nothing to a familiar cocky stranger who thinks he can run the around the world in a day and have enough time to get himself beaten up or get himself some coffee. Whichever he's feeling.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: a run for their money [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104479
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Hinged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolographicTae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicTae/gifts).



> Second commission and still Wonchan and I love Love LOVE writing this so much. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for commissioning a nsfw WonChan of college varsity wonchan <3<3<3
> 
> Please mind the tags and the warnings!!! Happy reading

Chan wakes up to the blaring of his alarm and he groans as he tries to look for where his phone is on his bed. He gets up, pats blindly around him, and he feels the sting of his hot phone from under his thigh. He hissed at the feeling and he turns his alarm off. He groans at the thought of forgetting to charge his phone the night before and he hopes all the cooking video he watched before passing out would be worth it in the future. 

He doesn't actually need the alarm right now, seeing that it's the Sunday before his first day in college, but he's been trying to get into the rhythm of waking up at seven in the morning to do his planned morning routine before going to class at nine. But for now, he spends the rest of his morning in his bed, in just his boxer shorts and shirt, watching workout routines for stronger legs, and then eating his weight in take out food. The food isn't technically healthy but his extensive training has been enough to keep his body in check anyways so Chan figures it's not bad. 

Chan was hoping that this would be the start of all the life lessons he'll learn in college, taking better care of himself and all that, but Chan's not counting it until college officially starts tomorrow. 

Chan moved in about a week before the start of classes because of well, a lot of things.

The orientation, which was led by a really sweet and friendly guy that Chan had hoped would ask for his number after they've talked mostly during the orientation rather than actually giving Chan an orientation. Actually moving in, meaning that it took Chan three days to officially claim he's moved in now. And familiarizing himself with the campus so he would know where to go, where to eat, and where not to hang around before classes officially started. Chan knows it might sound excessive but it works. Knowing the place just makes Chan a lot less nervous about being in college hours away from home. 

Also the fact that he can finally have a whole place to himself is just amazing. The privacy of it all is intoxicating to Chan who's been living with a hovering dad all his life so privacy feels like a drug to Chan.

Chan's phone starts ringing in the middle of him rolling a pizza in on itself and eating it like that. Chan checks the name and he smiles.

"Leave me alone." Chan says as he answers and he hears a light laugh on the other side of the line.

"Come on. I just got in and I feel so lonely." Hansol's bright voice says and Chan sighs.

"You mean you need someone to help you unpack before classes start tomorrow or you'll end up finishing the sem with your stuff still in boxes?" Chan asks and Hansol laughs.

"You know me so well." Hansol says and Chan sighs.

"I'm in the middle of eating right now but I'll come by later in the afternoon." Chan says and Hansol whines.

"Oh, come on!" Hansol says and Chan laughs and he says goodbye and ends the call. 

Chan dusts himself off, closing the pizza box and shoving it inside his fairly small fridge before turning around and sighing. Chan stares at his boxer shorts and shirt and he thinks a shower would be great before heading out. He picks out an outfit that'll help him with the spring breeze and laid them out on his bed before heading for the bathroom. But before he could even reach the door, he hears someone banging on his door and Chan almost jumps at how loud it was. Chan frowns at the door and immediately looks through the camera out front and nothing shows up. Chan unlocks the door and looks around outside and he sees a guy wearing a black hoodie knocking on the door next to Chan's. The guy sees him immediately and before Chan could even ask him what he's doing, the guy sprints up to him, pulling him inside and locking the door as it closes. Chan belatedly feels the hands on his waist as the guy stares at the screen that shows the hallway and just as Chan takes a breath to speak up, a hand goes up over his mouth and the guy holds a finger over his own lips and then points at the screen. Chan stares at the screen and sees a couple of guys looking around frantically and the guy lets out a relieved breath when they run towards the end of the hall. Chan takes a deep breath, holds onto the guy's hand, and twists it up and around his back and then presses him against the door. 

"Alright. You have like, a minute to explain why i shouldn't break your arm right now."

"Okay. Okay okay okay. Shit. I'm sorry. They were after me and I didn't have anywhere else to go and I ran inside this building and just started knocking on doors until you opened yours. Please don't break my arm. I'm kind of attached to it." the guy says and Chan sighs. He lets up on his arm but doesn't let go completely.

"Who are you and why are they after you?" 

"I'm no one, really. Just your friendly neighborhood spi- AH Fuckfuckfuck"

"Last chance, Peter Parker." Chan says and the guy nods furiously.

"They're just some dumb gang and they're after me because I may have broken one of their friend's arm. And also another friend's leg. Or maybe legs?" The guy says and Chan rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Just get out." 

"Sure thing. If you could just let my arm go, that'd be nice." The guy says and Chan sighs. The guy is at least half a foot taller than him but Chan has the advantage here right now so he figures opening the door and literally throwing him out would be the best thing to do but before he could even do that, the guy grabs Chan's hand and turns around, dragging Chan around and making his back hit the door and the guy uncurls his arm behind him while holding Chan's so Chan had to turn to keep his arms from breaking, making him end up facing the door with the guy holding his arm behind his back. Before he could even struggle out of his hold, the guy lets go and steps back. Chan cradles his arm to his chest and turns to glare at the guy. 

Then his glare turns into mild shock at how nice he is to look at so Chan had to pretend to glare. You know, just to spite him.

"Sorry about the intrusion, Snow White. But I really need to go and you obviously weren't expecting any visitors." The guy says and Chan scoffs as the guy heads straight for the window next to his bed and sticks his head out. He pulls his head back in again, takes off his annoying orange cap, and throws it to Chan and Chan barely manages to catch it. 

"I'll trade that one for his one." The guy said and Chan sees him wearing one of his bucket hats as he climbs out of the window. Chan blinks and stares at his now black and white striped long sleeved shirt under a plain white shirt as he waves and smiles and Chan's brain finally caught on.

"Hey!" Chan calls out and the guy just smiles as he steps on the fire escape and runs down. Chan looks out and watches him take two steps at a time and he still watches as the guy reaches the ground and looks up from the street. The guy waved once and he ran off. Chan looks around his room, seeing the discarded black hoodie on the floor next to him and a beat up orange cap in his hands. Chan sighs, drops the cap on top of the hoodie, and he heads straight for the bathroom.

College Life Lesson #1: Never let handsome strangers inside your room. Ever. 

  
  
  


Chan's first week in college was peaceful. And actually quite nice. Hansol's been popping up out of nowhere during Chan's breaks and he'd drag him along to places he'd want to show and people "you just have to meet!". And Chan just smiles through the pain. His classes were okay, a lot more intimidating than his senior high drafting and graphics class but he figured that it is college so it's bound to keep you on your toes.

Speaking of keeping on your toes.

Chan has been on the lookout for No One since Monday morning and he's pretty sure Hansol's starting to think that he's hiding from someone. Chan is sure that he goes to college here. Well, he wasn't before, but when Chan got a similar black hoodie from the track coach, he figured he had to be a varsity here. Chan compared both jackets when he got home and saw that the only difference was that the jacket No One left was worn out and nameless. Only the huge 00 on the back and the school logo over his chest. So Chan made it his personal mission to find No One and maybe punch him in the face.

Or maybe stare at his face before punching his teeth in because it'd be such a waste to ruin a face like that.

And alas. Chan sees him.

And Chan hates how he sees him in the locker room right before his first official team meeting in the track team.

Chan avoids his gaze as much as possible, lowers his head when his gaze turns to his direction and Chan can hear him talking to the other guys which means he's really part of the team. Which means that Chan is royally fucked.

"Okay. Listen up. First thing's first, freshmen line up. Front and center." Coach Choi says and Chan sighs. He's gonna end up seeing him anyways so Chan figured it's better that No One sees him already looking at him. So Chan stares at him as he makes his way up front and he smiles when No one's face changed from a relaxed smile to a worried look and then a blank face.

"Alright. These are Lee Chan, Wong Yukhei and Choi San. You three hand me your jackets and tell me your numbers. You'll get them back with your numbers sewn on them after a week." Coach says and they all grab their jackets on their lockers and hand them in.

"Is 01 okay?" Tall guy says, Yukhei, Chan thinks, and Coach laughs.

"Number's taken." Someone says and Chan scowls at the voice. He turns and finds No One smiling at them with his hand up. Chan's natural response was to annoy the shit out of him so he smiles and turns to coach.

"Can I have 00?" Chan asks and coach nods. 

"Sure. Kind of an odd number though since you've been number 17 since your high school days." coach says and Chan smiles.

"I thought it'd be a nice change." Chan says and he smiles as he turns to No One. Chan tries to not take pride in the way he scowls at him but Chan just loves it.

The meeting went on, coach Choi telling them a brief overview of their schedule and all and explaining when they'll get their uniforms and Chan can feel eyes on the back of his head the entire afternoon. He turned to smile at No One again as coach asked the freshmen back into his office and dismissed the others.

Well, almost all of them anyways. 

"Jeon. Why don't you stay back as well." Coach says and everyone's laugh rings around the locker room and Chan sees No One sigh.

So. Jeon.

"Alright. First thing's first. I'm gonna be really honest with you, I don't give a shit about your track record. I don't give a damn about how many medals you've won or what your best record is. I want you lot to just not fail your classes." Coach says and Chan can't help but laugh as the others did too. But one look at coach's face and he knew he wasn't joking at all.

"Yeah. Coach means it." No One says and Chan tries not to physically put distance in between them when he walks up right next to him. 

"But yeah. That's rule one. Rule two is you don't end up like him who never listens to me when i tell him shit that will make his life easier. Like when I said don't strain your legs too much, or don't get drunk the day before a big run. Or don't get into any fights." Coach says and he reaches for No One's face and thumbed off something on his cheek. Chan turns and he sees an ugly deep purple bruise over his cheek bone and now that Chan is staring at him without the intent to spite him, he can see the uneven foundation over his face as his face breaks into a smile.

"Coach, come on. You're making me look bad in front of the kids."

"Good." Coach says and No One glanced at them before sighing.

"You're giving me big brother duty, aren't you?" No One asks and Coach smiles and nods. 

"Not just you. You get two and your buddy, Junhui, gets to have one." Coach says and then he turns to smile at them. 

"You get 00 and 07." Coach says and Chan sighs.

"You two know each other?" Coach asks Chan and Chan shakes his head no.

"As far as I know, he's No One." Chan says and Coach smiles.

"Well, everyone introduce yourselves again."

"I'm Yukhei." The taller guy says. He was tall and lean and Chan can totally see him in the field sprinting like hell with his build. And Chan has seen quite a few with the same build but the way he speaks brightly and loudly with a smile completely threw Chan off. 

"San." Says the other guy. Chan had been staring at him since he got in the locker room because a. he has black and red hair and b. he's just really nice to look at.

"I'm Chan." Chan says, smiling. No One takes a deep breath and turns to face him. Or turns to face them.

"Wonwoo." No One says and Chan turns to face their coach again.

"Alright. Good introduction. Now I want you guys to always be on time for practice during the weekends. If you're gonna miss practice tell me before the practice and don't make me have to call you to ask where you are. Always take care of yourselves and don't be afraid to ask your seniors for help. They may seem like they're a bunch of apes squabbling around earlier but they're nice."

"Gee. Thanks coach." No One, or rather, Wonwoo, says and all of them laughed.

"I mean it. College is tough. Managing this sport is tough. Doing both is bound to be a lot so try to lean on each other as much as you can, okay?" Coach says and they all nod. 

"Okay. Chan, I'd like to talk to you for a bit. I'll send everyone all of your contact details so you can keep in touch. Now everyone get out." Coach says and Chan nods as everyone goes out.

Coach led him inside his office and Chan looked around at the amount of photos he had.

"So. Full academic scholarship along with your Track scholarship." Coach says and he sits behind his desk. He motions for Chan to sit as well and Chan nods.

"You're gonna make me lose so much hair, aren't you?" Coach asks and Chan laughs softly.

"Hopefully not that much." Chan says and they both laughed.

"I'm not gonna give you the crappy time-management-and-life-balance speech that you probably have already heard from literally everyone else in your life but I will say this. I want to help make your life here as easy as I can but you gotta meet me halfway, okay? I know you've worked hard for this so I want to help you as much as I can." Coach says and Chan nods, feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all.

"But that doesn't mean you get special treatment, got it?" Coach says and Chan laughs and nods.

"And about Wonwoo. You two really don't know each other?" Coach asks and Chan shakes his head.

"You seem to put him on edge and I like that. Please feel free to annoy him as much as you can because I am kind of using you as his punishment." Coach says and Chan smiles.

"You got it, coach." Chan says and he gets up and leaves when Coach tells him he's free to go. 

  
  


Chan was literally one step out of the building when he felt a hand on his elbow dragging him away. His first instinct was to free his hand and to run away but when he sees who it was he just sighs and drags his feet as he follows along. He pulled Chan down the back of the building, right in front of the school ground's perimeter wall, and he pressed Chan up on the wall.

"I could probably have you arrested for this." Chan says and No One, Wonwoo, rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Where's my stuff?" Wonwoo asks and Chan scowls.

"I don't fucking know."

"My jacket and cap. Where are they?" Wonwoo asks, looking more frantic now and Chan pushed his hands off of him.

"I threw them away, okay? What the fuck would I do with those?" Chan asks and he definitely was not expecting the panicked look on his face.

"You WHAT?" 

"Dude, chill! What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"You threw them out?"

"No! They're right where you left them, asshole." Chan says and he pulls off his hands again and he rubs his shoulders.

"You leave your shit in my place and have the nerve to attack me about it." 

"I went back! I waited until like, nine at night and you're never there!" Wonwoo says and, yeah. Chan does stay over Hansol's place up until midnight and he'd leave his room before eight so he can see how he couldn't have possibly seen Chan.

"Yeah, well... Still."

"Can I get them back now?" Wonwoo asks and Chan huffs.

"I have a class twenty minutes from now so just uh... Maybe meet me there at around six?" Chan offers and Wonwoo nods. Chan wasn't sure if he's surprised by Wonwoo's capability to smile or by his smile itself but yeah, nonetheless, he pushed Wonwoo off and walked as fast as he could to his class.

  
  


Chan wasn't looking forward to it. Not really. It doesn't matter to him that he ran home because they got out of class at exactly six and there's at least a fifteen minute run distance between him and his dorm. And it doesn't really matter that he got home at twenty minutes past six and Wonwoo wasn't anywhere on sight. And he's definitely not pissed off when San texted him asking about Wonwoo who was supposed to send them their schedule for the semester. Chan messaged San that he'd try to contact him and to expect the schedule by tomorrow morning. He left Wonwoo a pretty decent voicemail and he ate dinner alone in his room while doing some reading for class. Totally not feeling like he set himself up for embarrassment. 

Wonwoo did show up in his place, though.

It was on monday at six in the morning and Chan was barely awake, yeah. But seeing Wonwoo's face would have woken up anyone. Chan's sure it would've given the coach a heart attack.

"What the fuck?" Chan says as he unlocks the door and Wonwoo practically falls in his arms.

"Wonwoo? Wonwoo, what happened? Dude!" Chan says, panicking because Wonwoo's blood is literally on his shirt now that Wonwoo's face was over Chan's shoulder.

" 'M fine. I am a bit hungry, though." Wonwoo says, lifting his head up to smile at Chan and he falls to his knees as Chan closes the door. Chan sets him down to lean back on the door before he gets up and runs to his bathroom. He silently thanks his mom for giving him an actual first aid kit and he runs back to kneel in front of Wonwoo only for Wonwoo to laugh at him.

"Cute boxers. Where'd you get it?" 

"Really? Now?"

"They have cute little cats on them. I honestly want one." Wonwoo says and Chan sighs.

"You've lost a lot of blood. That's it. You're not thinking straight." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs painfully. Chan scowls as Wonwoo groans and he has the nerve to keep laughing.

"I'm in a cute guys dorm with him wearing just boxer shorts. Thinking straight is literally the last thing I'll be doing." Wonwoo says and Chan sighs. He gets up to get one of his black towels under the sink and rinses it off with warm water before coming out. 

"This is gonna hurt so suck it up." Chan says and Wonwoo stops him.

"That's a towel! It's gonna stain" Wonwoo says and Chan appreciates the thought but his white shirt would've appreciated the same treatment.

"It's black. Blood won't stain black anything. Now stay still." Chan says and he starts wiping Wonwoo's face. Wonwoo hissed and held onto Chan's wrist so tight it actually hurt so Chan puts another hand over his and stares at Wonwoo.

"It's fine." Wonwoo argues and Chan huffs.

"You're not fine, you're bleeding in my room. I'm just trying to help." Chan says and Wonwoo stares before he eases up on his hold but doesn't let go. He would tighten his hand to let Chan know he's pressing too hard and Chan ends up cleaning his face enough to see that Wonwoo only has a small cut above his right eyebrow and on the bridge of his nose. Chan rinses the towel one more time and cleans Wonwoo up properly before cleaning around the cuts and closing the one above his eyebrows with medical tape and a band aid and Wonwoo tells him to leave the one on the nose. Chan gives him a stern look and sighs when he Wonwoo just looks up at him. 

"So." Chan starts

"So." Wonwoo mimics him and Chan groans at his coffee. Wonwoo should be glad he's being generous enough to not only ruin his morning but to also lend him clothes to change after his shower. Oh yeah. He let him shower too. And now he's drinking hot chocolate using Chan's second favorite mug. 

"You wanna tell me what happened so I can properly fill in the police when I report this?" Chan jokes but Wonwoo's face goes terrifying for a second before he schools his expression and gives Chan an apologetic smile.

"Just some dumb gang, Nothing the police should be worried about." Wonwoo says and Chan sighs.

"You know, one day you won't be able to run away from them." Chan says and Wonwoo let out an honest laugh.

"You think I would look like this if I ran away? They got me because they were hanging around this building ever since they saw me here, that one time." Wonwoo says and Chan panics.

"You mean to tell me they're like, hanging around the building?"

"Not anymore, they're not. Don't worry about it. " Wonwoo says and oddly enough Chan feels like he can trust Wonwoo when he says so.

  
  


He trusts Wonwoo enough to follow him to a "secret" place that he says he wants to share with Chan. 

Wonwoo just said it out of the blue and Chan was too intruded to not say yes. Wonwoo was still a bit banged up and he seems conscious enough about it that he ends up pulling out Chan's bucket hat from his bag and putting it on. Chan follows him in silence and when Wonwoo eventually speaks up, Chan kind of wants to run away.

"We're here" Wonwoo says, smiling at Chan as he proudly shows off a beaten up building with a caution tape tied on the doorknob and all the windows shattered. 

"Uh... You're not gonna kill me in there, are you?" Chan asks, half joking half genuinely asking, and Wonwoo laughs.

"It's not that bad." Wonwoo argues and Chan laughs humorlessly.

"Wonwoo. It's an abandoned building. In a street full of abandoned buildings. with no one around" Chan says and Wonwoo laughs. Wonwoo walks to the right of the house and he slips in the narrow space between that abandoned building and the abandoned building next to it. Chan follows him inside and he finds Wonwoo smiling at him before going inside a door on the side of the building. Chan takes a deep breath and follows him in. Wonwoo was waiting for him by the stairs and Wonwoo motions his hand to say Chan should go first and Chan did. He takes one step after another cautiously and he looks around as they got on the second floor. 

The front was empty with all the broken windows and all, but the back was like a living room was transported inside. There was a table and a beat up sofa and there was a huge metal can that Chan is gonna assume Wonwoo used for making fire.

"This is your hideout?" Chan asks and Wonwoo laughs.

"You can say that, yeah." Wonwoo says and he takes the cover off the sofa and he flops down on it and pats the spot next to him for Chan.

"So this is where you used to go when you're all banged up and you didn't know me yet?" Chan asks as he sits down and Wonwoo nods.

"Black sofa. Of course." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"My brother found this place. He asked me to help with the sofa and all and we'd drink and stay up all night here last year and he kept telling me he can't wait for college here. He's your age and he's kind of as annoying as you." Wonwoo says and Chan hits his chest softly and Wonwoo groans.

"What's his course?" Chan asks and Wonwoo smiles as he looks around.

"Engineering. Civil Engineering. Not in our university though." Wonwoo says and Chan turns.

"What? Why?" 

"Reasons. But anyway. I just wanted to show you where I used to hide when I didn't want anyone to see me."

"And yet I get the honor to see you like this?"

"You're not just anyone to me, I guess." Wonwoo says and Chan stares at him as he looks at absolutely anywhere but Chan. 

"Consider this as me thanking you." Wonwoo says and Chan nods.

"It's more like you finally introducing yourself but, I'll take it. I might come back here to hook up with someone." Chan teases and Wonwoo scoffs.

"Do not defile this sanctuary. I mean it. I'll show up and cut off both of your dicks." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs.

"What makes you so sure I won't bring a girl?"

"Call it wishful thinking." Wonwoo says and Chan stares at him as Wonwoo turns to look at him and Chan huffs out a laugh.

They parted ways after they walked on campus and Wonwoo sent him the schedule he was supposed to send them last Friday night and he also sent a contact number of someone named Jun so Chan figured he just sent the same exact thing to him as he did to the other two freshmen.

Not that Chan cares. 

He definitely didn't care when all the time he spent with Hansol was just time spent trying not to think of Wonwoo's pretty and bruised up face. And he didn't technically care when he asked Hansol about gangs outside of campus. He's asking for himself, not for Wonwoo.

"Oh? How did you know about this?"

"Someone from the track team seems pretty banged up this one time and people kept saying it's because of a gang?" 

"Oh yeah. Track team. My boyfriend knows someone from the team, I think. But Jihoon barely talks about them so i don't know them that well. The gang though, I heard they used to, like, act like a fraternity? I think? And they would recruit mostly athletes because, you know, physical abilities as an advantage and all that." 

"What?'

"Imagine some thug stealing your bag who is as big and strong as football players and someone who can run as fast as, well, as fast as you. I'd say that'd be a pretty efficient gang." Hansol says and Chan scoffs.

"I don't think efficient is the right word for that." Chan says and Hansol shrugs.

"But yeah. If someone sketchy starts hanging around you just steer clear of them, okay? I don't want to be the one to explain to your dad why your varsity jacket is nameless over your dead body." Hansol says, dark humor flying by Chan's head as he focused on one thing he said before.

"Nameless varsity jackets?"

"Yeah. I told you they used to act like a fraternity right? Well they always wear our varsity jacket and one time they identified someone because of their name so everyone in the gang ripped off their names and they always pair their numbers with someone. Making everyone anonymous, you know?" Hansol adds and Chan's mind is just a constant replya of SHITSHITSHIT as they continue their lunch with Hansol talking about how ugly the jacket is and to never wear it when he's with Hansol. 

  
  


Chan's entire afternoon class was filled with major subjects but the only thing in his mind is the beat up jacket under his bed with the numbers 00 on the back. He kept thinking of the jacket until he got back to his room to kneel by the foot of his bed and pull it out. The dark jacket looking like it's just an empty space Chan can hold and his own words from earlier starts ringing in his head. 

College Life Lesson #2: Blood stains

College Life Lesson #3: Blood WON'T stain anything black

College Life Lesson #4: Never say no to free food from your friends

  
  


\----

  
  


Chan can't breathe. 

He can't remember the last time He ran so fast and so long that he ended up winded and a bit lightheaded. He slows down to a stop, one hand to his knee and another on the wall next to him as he tries to catch his breath. He grabs his phone on the strap on pocket on his right arm and he sees that it's just a little past seven so he decides to go to the convenience store near his place to get some breakfast before coming back to get ready for the day. Chan walks the rest of the way, stretching his legs as much as he can to avoid straining them from the run, and he sighs when the cold air of the convenience store cools him down, It was just midway through March but the cold is already starting to leave the air enough for Chan to always choose between sweating heavily in his track suit or to feel the chill when running in shorts. He grabs for two of the energy drinks he's been obsessing with and opens up one of them immediately to drink. He then grabs for a couple of microwavable food he can heat up at home and two packs of ramen since he's already burned through all his ramen back at home. He grabs two small packets of the kimchi he likes and then heads straight to the counter trying to keep everything in his arms. The guy behind the counter laughed as he helped Chan out and Chan thanked him as he did.

"The baskets are at the back. You know, for next time." The guy says. His name card says Mark and his smile seems real enough for Chan to smile and nod.

"Sorry. I'm kind of new here."

"No biggie, man. I am too." Mark says and he finishes up and bags Chan's food in a paper bag and scans Chan's phone for the payment before thanking him. 

"See you around then." Chan says and Mark waves at him before smiling at the guy after Chan. 

Chan heads to his building with no rush at all since he has enough time and he groans when he sees a familiar mop of messy black hair waiting by the entrance. Chan watches as he turns and sees Chan and he scoffs when he sees him break into a smile and run up to him.

"You look absolutely adorable in your tracksuit." Wonwoo says and Chan walks past him enough to elbow him in the gut. Wonwoo's pained groan means he's probably bruised up again and he sighs as he lets Wonwoo follow him up to his room. 

"You're gonna have to start paying rent if you come here any more frequently than you do now." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles at him as he closes the door behind him and he pulls his bag over his shoulder to open it up and to bring out a small paper bag and hand it over to Chan.

"Your clothes. Sorry it took a while. They got lost in my clothes and I didn't notice and yeah. Thanks, by the way."

"They're just clothes."

"I'm not thanking you for just the clothes. For everything." Wonwoo says in a surprisingly non-condescending voice and Chan has to stare at him for a few seconds to make sure he's not having a stroke or something.

"That almost sounds like you're actually grateful." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs. 

"Alright smartass. Go get ready for class. I'll get going." Wonwoo says and he hands Chan the paper bag. Chan takes it from him and hands him his paper bag of food and smiles.

"It's a saturday. There's a couple of microwavable meals in there so please heat them up while I take a bath. Then I'll accept your sincere thank you speech." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles.

"I'll make you coffee then?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods as he heads to the bathroom. 

Chan comes out of the bathroom with a smile and he sighs when he sees a lone cup of coffee on his small table with a sticky note on it and he opens up the microwave to pull out the meal and eat it while it's still warm with his towel still draped over his head. Chan received a message from coach saying that there won't be any meeting up until Friday next week but he sent a couple of notes to work out their legs and core for the week and he'll see them run by Friday again. Chan cleans up his table, calls up Hansol to ask if he wants to do school work together in his place, and he sets his laptop on his table to work on all of his plates for the next week and he reads as much as he could with Hansol's playlist blasting on Chan's bluetooth speakers. 

"Gotta go to class. But you owe me one breakfast." Hansol reads the note on the fridge out loud and Chan whirls his head around so fast he hears something pop.

"Are you hooking up with someone?" Hansol asks, an annoyingly huge smile already on his face and Chan takes one of his crumpled up sketches on the table and throws it to his face.

"That's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Is he cute? Dude, is he even a freshman? If you're hanging out with some twenty-five year old dude I swear to God-"

"Oh my God. It's nothing! He's just-" Chan catches himself before he says it and he smiles.

"He's just No One." Chan says and Hansol groans and starts annoying him about it.

After that, they spent most of the day working, speaking, and eating, and by dinner Hansol bails. Saying he's got a date and he tells Chan to try and go out with someone to socialize. Someone to go on dates with and not just someone who 'HITS AND RUNS'. Chan flips him off and threatens to block Hansol's number if he tries to set him up with someone and Hansol screams his goodbye as loud as annoyingly possible when he goes out. Chan spends another night alone with just his laptop and all of his school work already done. He orders in food, messages the two people he knows, and by midnight Chan already has a set time for a meet up for tomorrow morning.

And Chan is so glad he did.

Yukhei, or Lucas as he likes to be called outside of the locker room and outside of anything related to track, is exactly what Hansol says Chan needed. A loud and obnoxious friendly friend. Chan and San met up first, the awkward air hanging over them for a while and when Lucas came in he didn't just break the ice. He took the ice by the neck and slammed it to the ground, laughing maniacally as he stood over the broken frozen pieces. He shouted their names the moment he walked in the door and Chan laughed at how dorkishly excited he was about the day. He tells them about what he has planned for the day and he asks them if it was alright if his boyfriend was okay to join them by lunch. They both shrug and Lucas beams as he gets up and orders a drink. Chan shares a look with San and they both laugh. 

Chan found out their courses and they all exchanged schedules to try and squeeze a time where they can hang out together to even just do school work together and all three of them seemed excited about it. 

"So how's your big brother thing going?" San asks Lucas and he beams.

"Jun is so fucking amazing and nice. Like, he's told me about all the good places to eat and he told me about this restobar that has the most amazing food and even an arcade like, somewhere outside the campus.." Lucas gushed and San sighed.

"So that's how a big brother is supposed to be." Chan says and San shrugs with a smile.

"Oh come on, I'm sure Wonwoo's not that bad." Lucas says and San laughs.

"He sends us 'check coach's messages' everytime coach sends us a notice. And then he sends us those motivational cat images. Like, everyday." San says and Chan laughs, nodding.

"I liked the last one. Don't give up! it's meow or never!" Chan says and San laughs as Lucas stares at them. 

"He did not send that." Chan pulls out his phone and shows it to Lucas and he bursts out laughing.

"But yeah, he's cool. Kind of plays favorites though." San says and Chan stares at his amused smile.

"Oh no. Don't spread shit like that."

"Oooohhhh." Lucas says and Chan throws a used napkin to his face.

"Look. I've seen him once. On the first day. And you've, what? Had an actual conversation with him more than once, seen him more than once, and I heard you've eaten with him a couple of times." San says with a smile and Chan groans.

"I call bullshit on this"

"I know someone who lives in the same building as you, Chan. I saw you two yesterday and I watched him walk out of the building with a huge smile on his face. So I apologize for calling bullshit on you calling bullshit." San says and Lucas laughs.

"Dude! Isn't he like, four years older?" Lucas asks and San shakes his head no.

"Three. Still. I'm honestly impressed. We're like two weeks in class and you got yourself a man already?" San jokes and Chan throws a used napkin on his face as well.

"We're honestly not what you are thinking. I swear." 

"Oh ho! So you two are something!" Lucas says out loud and Chan hits his arm.

"I'm done with this conversation." Chan says and he looks up to the door when he hears it and he sees a familiar face looking around. Chan almost didn't recognize him without his uniform. He locks eyes with Chan and he waves. Both San and Lucas then turn and Lucas stands up. He runs to the door and he greets Mark with a hug. Chan freezes for a moment and then he sees them walking towards their table.

"Small world." Mark says and Chan laughs.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Mark." Lucas says and San says hi.

"We've met. Chan basically lives off of the convenience store I work in." Mark says and he sits next to Chan as Lucas gets up to order him something.

  
  


Chan's Sunday ends up more tiring than he originally thought and the ending was kind of unexpected.

By the end of their impromptu tour of all the places Lucas listed down from Jun, they end their adventure after a tiring hour in the arcade. Lucas and Mark leave for their dorm while San and Chan head for the other way. They drop by the convenience store for ice cream and they share track meet experiences while walking. 

"Is this the way to your place?"

"Maybe." San says and Chan finished his ice cream to smile at him.

"Well this is my place. I'm sure you're aware of it after stalking me." Chan jokes and San scoffs.

"I was not!" San yells as Chan walks in. 

"Have a nice night, San. See you tomorrow." Chan says and he runs inside. 

Chan figured he can spend the night doing nothing so he orders in food as he gets in and charges his phone as he takes a quick shower. When Chan turns off the shower he hears three slow knocks and he hurriedly dries himself and puts on his underwear and sweatpants and just covers his upper body with his towel. Chan goes out and he hears the knock again but this time he realizes it sounded weird. He follows where the sound is coming from and he hears it coming from the window. Chan squints and he barely sees a familiar smile over the window. Chan walks up to the window and pulls it up.

"You have got to stop showing up when I'm half naked." Chan says and Wonwoo lets out a pained laugh. Chan sees an ugly bruise around Wonwoo's neck and Chan finds himself pulling Wonwoo in gently and letting him sit up under the window sill. 

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Chan asks and Wonwoo grunts.

"I figured seeing you would help with the blood flow to my lower body. You did not disappoint." Wonwoo says with a grein and Chan groans and hits his head with his knuckle.

"Shut up and stay here. Don't move." Chan says and he goes back to the bathroom for the first aid kit and another black towel.

"You know. I don't remember saying you're welcome here anytime you please." Chan says, washing the towel under the running water of the sink and he hears Wonwoo's pained laugh.

"And yet you haven't turned me away. Not even once."

"Don't tempt me." Chan says and he brings the damp towel and the kit to Wonwoo. He kneels next to Wonwoo and switches from his left and right as he takes off his coat and shirt and he ends up with his knees on either side of Wonwoo's outstretched legs.

"This is exhausting. Get up on the chair and-" Chan freezes when he feels arms on his waist right before Wonwoo pulls him down to sit on his thighs.

"Better?" Wonwoo asks, eyes leveled with Chan's and Chan scoffs.

"Shut up." Chan says and he pressed the towel on his face. 

Wonwoo groans at times but otherwise he kept quiet the entire time. Chan cleans him up and he's not sure if the lack of blood is better considering the amount of bruises he has on him this time and Chan tries not to flinch everytime Wonwoo does. Chan didn't really have anything in the first aid kit to help with the bruises so he told Wonwoo to stay here while he runs the hot water and fills the only basin he has with hot water before running to Wonwoo. He drapes a bunch of hot towels on Wonwoo's body and they share a look after Chan's done and they both laughed.

"I don't fucking know what to do okay! Fuck off." Chan argues and Wonwoo nods.

"Uh, a hot shower, maybe?" 

"Can you stand?" Chan asks and Wonwoo shrugs.

"Can't you help me stand?" Wonwoo asks and Chan scoffs at him for even suggesting it.

"In the fucking shower?"

"Yes. Help me stand in the fucking shower." Wonwoo says and Chan gets up and laughs.

"You're a big boy, Wonwoo. I'm sure you can manage." Chan says, taking a shirt from his bed and putting it on. Wonwoo struggles to get his feet under him and Chan moves instantly when Wonwoo's knees buckle. Before Chan could get to Wonwoo, though, he managed to catch himself and he smiled at Chan.

"Ah. So you do care." Wonwoo says and Chan rolls his eyes and helps Wonwoo up by the hand and squeezes hard enough for Wonwoo to yelp and to beg for Chan to stop. He helps Wonwoo to the shower and he helps him out of his pants but closes the sliding door before Wonwoo could take off his underwear. 

"Wonwoo."

"Feel free to jump in anytime." Wonwoo says and the shower starts.The glass doors fogged up instantly and Wonwoo moans. 

"Shut up, Wonwoo. I'm serious. You have to stop." Chan says and he stares as a blurred, frosted silhouette of Wonwoo moves to turn and face Chan.

"Stop coming by your place?"

"Stop getting beat up."

"Why do you always assume I get beaten up?" Wonwoo asks, actually sounding hurt that Chan even came to this conclusion and Chan sighs.

"That's not the fucking point."

"I'm fine, Chan. I'm... Thank you. For this." Wonwoo says and Chan sighs, leaning back on the glass door and closing his eyes.

"Coach told me to report you to him, you know?"

"And?"

"And, what? You think coach wouldn't be on your case now if I told him shit already?" Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Another thing I should thank for." Wonwoo says.

"He just doesn't like seeing you like this, you know. That makes two of us." he says and the doorbell rings and he hears the delivery guy calling. 

"And yet another thing you'll be thanking me for." Chan says and he walks out of the bathroom without closing the door. 

Chan takes the food and tips the guy before locking his door and drawing the curtains. He turns all of the lights on and he opens his laptop to play some music. He sets the food on the table and pulls it next to his bed and he walks back into the bathroom just when Wonwoo was coming out. Chan turns immediately and Wonwoo laughs. 

"Towel? Wonwoo asks and Chan backs up without turning around and he gets a towel under his sink and hands it over to Wonwoo. Wonwoo's wet hand grazes his forearm as he does so and Chan bolts out of the room and grabs a familiar paper bag by the foot of his bed. Chan grabs for it and opens the bathroom door enough to slip it in and Chan feels Wonwoo's hand as he takes it from him before Chan pulls away and slams the door close. Chan sighs and stares at the table. 

"You're not gonna ask about it this time?" Wonwoo speaks up when they're seated and eating on the table and Chan sighs.

"Nope. You'll say it's the same dumb gang and that it's nothing." Chan says, mouth full of chicken as he stares at Wonwoo.

"And don't tell coach."

"We're meeting him Friday next week. I won't have to tell him shit if he sees that."

"Don't worry about it. I have my ways." Wonwoo says and he grabs for his backpack and digs through his stuff and pulls out a vapor rub. 

"It helps the bruises fade faster."

"Well if you have a bathtub filled with that stuff then i suggest you stay in it for a day if you want those gone by friday." Chan says and Wonwoo takes a huge bite of his chicken before smiling at Chan.

"I've never been caught before so don't worry about me, poster boy. Don't you have a plate to finish by monday?"

"I've done them all yesterday. And don't call me that."

"What? Mister full academic scholarship. You should be proud of it." Wonwoo teases him and Chan scoffs.

"Seriously. Knock it off or I'm kicking you out. I don't particularly feel guilty for kicking out stray cats." Chan says and Wonwoo scowls.

"A cat?" Wonwoo asks, completely taken back by the comment."

"Yup. So shut up and eat your chicken while I'm still allowing you." Chan says and Wonwoo nods with a smile.

Chan gets up to grab some water from his mini fridge, walking past Wonwoo as he does and he freezes when Wonwoo pulls him by the hem of his shirt and pulls him in between his legs and hugs him. Wonwoo doesn't say anything and Chan can't think of anything to say at this point so he just relaxes, drapes his arms around his shoulder. Wonwoo tightens his arms around Chan's waist and Chan finds himself laughing a bit. 

"Do you want beer or just water?" Chan asks and Wonwoo takes a deep breath before easing up on his hug and he leaves his hands on Chan's waist, still looking down.

"Beer. Lots of beer." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs.

"I heard they're good for bruises. The alcohol makes you heat up and helps the built up blood to break down and all that." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs as he drops his hands to his lap.

"I think I've read that somewhere." Wonwoo says and Chan goes to his fridge and pulls out four cans of beer and goes back to the table.

  
  


That night, Chan falls asleep comfortably under the covers with Wonwoo sleeping next to him over the covers. His hands crossed over his chest and his back flat on the bed. Chan turns to sleep on his side and he watches as moonlight paint's Wonwoo's face with a soft light making him look almost delicate. Making him look fragile even though Chan knows he can probably break a chair on Wonwoo's back without him so much as flinching. That night he dreamt of a fox and the moon and a black shadow the fox wears in the morning to remind it of the moon. When Chan woke up, it was to the sunlight beaming at his face and him wondering if the warmth that is pulling him back down his bed is just from the sun or something else.

  
  


College Life Lesson #12: Beer does NOT help with bruises. 

College Life Lesson #13: Beer is a great way to know if you want to kiss someone or not. 

\--

Chan sees Wonwoo again a few days later.

It's a Wednesday and Chan comes back to his place instead of heading for the library to wait out his late afternoon classes. And that's where he finds him. Sleeping on Chan's bed.

Chan can't help but laugh at the sight and Wonwoo doesn't even stir. He hums, locks the door, and drops his bag loudly. That makes Wonwoo sit straight up the bed and he looks around only to stop when he sees Chan.

"This is the part where you say 'Honey! I'm home!', and then you jump into my open arms." Wonwoo says and Chan scoffs.

"No. This is the part where I call the cops and have you cuffed."

"That's awfully kinky of you."

"What are you doing here, Wonwoo? Coach told us not to cut class?"

"I didn't cut class." Wonwoo says, turning to lie on his stomach and rub his face on Chan's pillow.

"You skipped every class today, didnt you?" Chan asks, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning back on a pillow he propped up and Wonwoo slings an arm over his waist and pulls him closer. 

"I haven't slept since I woke up in this exact same bed three days ago. At first I thought I was just tired. And then i thought its just my body being dumb. So I went back here-" "You mean you broke in here." Chan adds and Wonwoo hits his legs.

"So I went back here and laid down on your bed and I basically just passed out the minute my head hit your pillow. Why do you think that is?" Wonwoo asks and he lifts himself up and moves up to hover over Chan.

"I bore you so much you pass out from the thought of me?" 

"Close." Wonwoo says and Chan stares at the bruises around Wonwoo's lips. 

"Must be my detergent then?" 

"Just shut up and tell me if I shouldn't kiss you." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles.

Chan takes a deep breath and closes his eyes when Wonwoo was an inch away from his face. Chan freezes when he feels lips on his. He can't help but tense up and when Wonwoo pulls back, he finds him looking unsure for the first time ever. Chan has this guy feeling that he should push Wonwoo away. Punch him away if he could to put more emphasis on Chan not wanting him in his life. But Chan cant.

Chan stares at Wonwoo for a second before lying back down properly and pulling Wonwoo for another kiss by the collar of his shirt. Wonwoo groans into the kiss, Chan can imagine how his bruises would've reacted to having to move all of a sudden and Chan finds himself opening his legs to let Wonwoo's leg press on top of his thighs. 

"We should stop." Wonwoo says, pulling back for a second before kissing Chan again. Chan nods into the kiss and he gently holds Wonwoo's face in his hands.

"We should." Chan says back, then he pulls Wonwoo back in for a kiss and Wonwoo pulls away to kiss Chan down his jaw.

"I've wanted to do that for so fucking long." Wonwoo says, on hand on the right side of Chan's head, carrying all of his weight, while his other hand hovers over Chan's face, knuckles brushing over his skin making Chan shiver at the delicate touch.

"Next time don't wait." Chan says and he gasps when Wonwoo bites into a soft patch of skin under Chan's jaw and gently tugs on it with his teeth. 

"I want to do so many things to you and I want to do so many more things with you." Wonwoo says out of nowhere and Chan wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck. 

"We have plenty of time." Chan says and Wonwoo groans before diving in and kissing his neck before gently tugging off Chan's shirt and completely going bat shit crazy on his chest. Kissing and biting and sucking on any patch of skin his mouth finds and Chan only pulls Wonwoo to a stop when Wonwoo sucks on his nipples and Chan cums in his pants. Apparently, they're a lot more sensitive against mouths. 

  
  


Not a Life Lesson but more on a personal note: Never wear embarrassingly patterned boxer briefs anymore. Especially not when you plan on cumming in them in front of someone you like.

  
  


\--

Chan smiles, controlling his breath by tightening his core as much as he could without straining himself too much and he slows down to a stop after he passes the finish line. He drops to his knees and laughs as he hears a chorus of cheers from the side.

"You're time went down by a second!" Seungcheol says and Chan laughs. Seungcheol's the standing captain of the track team who also just happens to be coach's son. He brings Chan up by the arm and he cheers. A couple more people walked up to him along with coach and he smiles.

"Don't overwork yourself because of this, got it? It's great progress so just take it easy for the weekend. Jog in the morning and do some light exercise sometime in the day and come by Monday on top shape." Coach says and Chan nods.

"You go ahead and take a shower. Everyone scram. Go do some reading or something." Coach says and Lucas pats his back before congratulating him and San did so as well. Seungcheol, San, and Lucas walk with him back to the locker room and he gets the key from Seungcheol with the promise to lock up as soon as he's finished. Chan takes his time fixing his stuff in the locker room and only starts actually preparing for a shower when all three of them have left. Chan was about to lock the door that goes out to the field when it opens up and in came Wonwoo. Chan barely had the time to say anything before Wonwoo's arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned in for a kiss. Chan smiles, surprised by the action, but he kisses back. 

When Wonwoo kissed him out of the blue a couple of days ago, both of them lying on Chan's bed and Wonwoo sitting up to hover over Chan for a quick kiss, Chan almost punched him in the face. But after Chan was over the initial shock of actually kissing Wonwoo he realized that he actually kissed Wonwoo. So he grabs Wonwoo by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down for a messier and less innocent kiss. 

And, well, yeah. They've also done a lot less innocent things than just kissing.

Like making out under the shower in the shower room. Wonwoo's bruises are actually fading extremely fast and Chan still uses them to get some sort of reaction from Wonwoo when he presses his hands a little firmer on some parts. Making some part of Wonwoo even harder. 

"I wanna suck you off." Chan finds himself saying in between kisses and Wonwoo groans.

"Fuck. You can't just say shit like that." Wonwoo gorans and Chan recalls the couple of times Wonwoo's gone down on him only to jerk himself off on top of Chan so Chan figured it's only fair.

Plus he just really wants to. Like, really, really want to.

"So that's a yes?"

"I'm not gonna fucking say no." Wonwoo says and he kisses Chan on the lips before kissing down his jaw and nipping on his neck.

"Are you sure?' Wonwoo asks one last time and Chan rolls his eyes and answers him by turning off the shower and pressing Wonwoo against the wall and going down on his knees. 

Chan thanks every God he knows that the school funded the sports department enough to have shower cubicles installed instead of just one whole shower area. 

"I haven't... You're gonna have to tell me what to do." Chan says and Wonwoo groans.

"I almost feel bad for being your first everything. I swear. I feel like I'm ruining you or something."

"You say that like you don't get off on the thought of it?"

"That's why I said almost. I'm almost sorry." Wonwoo says and he holds Chan's jaw in his hand and leans down to kiss him one last time.

"Just open your mouth and try to feel how to fit it in your mouth."

"You say that like you're THAT big."

"Oh, babe. You're so cute. Tell you what. If you can take the whole thing now, even just for a second, I'll do whatever you wanna do." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs. 

"Deal." Chan says and he opens his mouth and fits the head of Wonwoo's dick in his mouth. Wonwoo groans and grips on his hair which made Chan moan. 

"Teeth. Watch the teeth babe." Wonwoo says and Chan slips his tongue over his bottom teeth and tries to fit more of Wonwoo in him. Judging from Wonwoo's hand in his hair Chan thinks he's doing pretty great.

"Now try to take more in." Wonwoo says through gritted teeth and Chan does. It was awkward and kind of tiring Chan's jaw but everytime he moves Wonwoo grunts and grips on his hair harder and Chan can feel it going straight to his dick. 

"How are you so-" Wonwoo cuts himself off with a choked out moan when Chan tries to take it all in only to feel Wonwoo's dick in his throat making him gag and pull away, coughing.

"Chan what the fuck?" Wonwoo says, helping him up on his feet and Chan takes a deep breath before talking.

"What?" Chan asks and Wonwoo laughs. 

"God, I wanna ruin you so bad." Wonwoo kisses him hard and Chan smiles into the kiss.

"Tell me what you want." Wonwoo says and kisses his neck. 

"I'm not done yet."

"I don't want to cum with just that. Tell me what you want." Wonwoo says against the skin of Chan's neck and Chan gasps when he feels teeth baring down gently on him.

"Remember when you told me something about my thighs?" Chan asks and Wonwoo nods.

"Well... yeah. Kind of want to do that. I'm not... I don't think I'm ready for like, actual sex." Chan says shyly and Wonwoo smiles and nods at him.

"Of course. Anything you want." Wonwoo says and Chan kisses him.

"I don't... I didn't actually bring lube." Wonwoo says and Chan stares.

"You need that?"

"As much as I want to fuck your thighs, I don't want my dick chaffed." Wonwoo says and Chan snorts.

"Uh, How about soap?"

"You want to just use soap?" 

"Can't be that much of a difference." Chan says and he's glad he brought his liquid soap instead of his usual soap. 

"How do we-" Chan stops when Wonwoo spins him on his feet and pulls him close by the waist, he can feel Wonwoo's breath on the back of his neck right before he kisses it and one of Wonwoo's hands goes to Chan's dick.

"Spread your legs a bit." Wonwoo says and Chan does as he's told. Wonwoo takes his soap from where it's set and Chan waits a bit before he feels Wonwoo's cold hand in between his thighs, spreading soap on his skin and dragging his hand up and letting it graze under Chan's balls. When Wonwoo was done with both legs he pushed Chan to face a wall and pressed his legs close before slipping his dick in between, The head of his dick nudging Chan's balls and Chan moans when Wonwoo bites his neck as he fucks his thighs faster.

"I can't wait till it's your ass squeezing my dick. I bet you'd be so tight." Wonwoo says right behind Chan's ear and Chan feels himself squeezing his knees making his thighs squeeze Wonwoo's dick even more. Wonwoo moans and laughs a bit when Chan shakes. His dick touching the cold tile has him shivering and Wonwoo's arms move around his waist again.

"You wanna know how it feels like to feel your thighs squeezing my dick?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods, moaning. Without warning, Wonwoo wraps his still slippery hand around Chan's dick and jerks him off. Chan lets out a surprised moan and Wonwoo just fucks faster. It shouldn't be affecting Chan as much as it is but the fact that Wonwoo's moving so fast and relentless with just his thighs is going up to Chan's head like a drug and he can't get enough of it.

"You like it, don't you? I think this is the soap you use when you jerk off." Wonwoo says and Chan moans, shaking his head.

"I don't..."

"You don't what?"

"I don't jerk off." Chan managed to say and Wonwoo laughed.

"You expect me to believe a healthy young man like yourself doesn't jerk off?" Wonwoo asks and he kisses up Chan's neck. 

"I dont... Not with my dick." Chan says and Wonwoo's thrust falters and Chan can feel him shiver as he cums, fucking Chan's thighs slowly as he does and Chan feels Wonwoo's cum sliding down his leg and the thought of it and Wonwoo's hands were enough to puch him off the edge and he cums with Wonwoo jerking him off and his teeth on his neck. 

"Fucking hell." Wonwoo says against Chan's skin and Chan shakes when Wonwoo keeps moving his hand.

"Stop. Please. It hurts." Chan says and Wonwoo did.

"If we didn't use soap right now just know that i would've licked you clean myself." Wonwoo says and Chan feels his dick twitch at the thought.

"So you play with your ass, huh?" Wonwoo says and Chan huffs.

"I just said that because you've been telling me about your dreams about my ass. I totally played you." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs and flips Chan around. He pressed him back on the wall and kissed him. Chan feels one of Wonwoo's hands lift his right leg and Chan gasps into the kiss when he feels a finger right over his hole. Chan bites his lower lips when he feels the finger press a bit and he sighs when the finger moves away.

"So you played me, huh?" Wonwoo says and Chan can't even muster up a glare to send to Wonwoo. Especially not when Wonwoo kisses him like that. 

Chan groans on his bed and he rolls around. He's been reading the same powerpoint presentation for three times over now and nothing is staying in his brain.

"This is your fault!" Chan says and he throws a pillow at Wonwoo who was sitting on the edge of the bed with the table pulled over so he can place his laptop on it.

"What?" Wonwoo asks, taking off his earphones and Chan crawls to his knees.

"I have a clinic floor plan to finish Chan." Wonwoo says and Chan sighs.

"I liked it better when you were like, 'I'll do whatever you want Chan' 'I can't get you out of my mind, Chan.' 'I wanna eat you up so bad, Chan.'." Chan says, copying Wonwoo's deep voice and Wonwoo snorts.

"You could go out and meet someone. No one's stopping you." Wonwoo says and Chan scowls. 

"Stop pushing it."

"I'm just saying. This isn't official so please feel free to have your fun as long as you'll share some details with me." Wonwoo says and Chan kicks his side gently. Wonwoo laughs and Chan groans again.

"It's friday night and I'm reading a handout about color theory and interior design. This is my life now." Chan says, flopping down on his back and turning to stare at Wonwoo's back.

"Welcome to college." Wonwoo says and he turns to smile at Chan over his shoulder. Chan gets up on his knees and crawls next to Wonwoo to push his glasses up and Wonwoo doesn't move an inch when Chan sits next to Wonwoo with one of his legs behind Wonwoo and the other on his lap. Wonwoo smiles, eyes not leaving his laptop screen, and Chan takes it as a win. 

College Life Lesson #21: Always have an emergency stash of lube in your workout bag. Always.

  
  


\--

  
  


"What?" Chan asks and San laughs nervously.

"Don't make me ask again. Come on." San says and Chan stares. 

They're currently sitting on the floor next to Chan's bed, empty cans of beer scattered around the room and half filled cans of beers in their hands. Lucas was passed out drunk, snoring with his mouth open in front of them and Chan taps his chest occasionally when he stops snoring just to see if he's still alive and breathing. 

But, then again, Chan can't breathe himself.

"San I'm the last person you should be asking about this. I knew i was gay since, like, before high school."

"Yeah! And that just means you know more about it than I do!"

"That doesn't make sense!" Chan argues and San laughs.

"Yes! It does! Look, okay. Answer me this then. What are the times when you went like, 'Oh, yeah. I'm definitely gay.'?" San asks and Chan laughs.

"Well, when I see hot guys."

"Oh come on. Be more helpful than that!" San laughs and Chan scoffs.

"Well, doing gay stuff is a pretty great way to say you're gay." Chan says and he empties his beer. He turns to see if San is still staring at him and Chan watches as his eyes go down to somewhere lower on his face and then back up his eyes.

"Uh." Chan says and San laughs.

"It's your idea."

"That was seriously NOT what I was implying." Chan says and San laughs.

"Look. There's this stupid guy in my class who is always poppoing up everywhere i go and he jsut stays in my head everytime i dont see him. I really need this." San says and Chan laughs.

"That's confirmation enough that you're at least a little bit gay." Chan says and San laughs.

"Yeah, you'd think so, right? But when he's like, within two feet of a distance from me i either act like I'm glitching or I'm running away from him." San says and Chan laughs.

"He's that cute?" 

"Yes. Please. You can imagine I'm Wonwoo for all I care." San says and Chan hits his arm.

"Oh my God. Dude this is like a really bad idea." Chan says and he turns his body to face San.

"None of this gets out of this room. Deal?" San asks and Chan laughs.

"Stop fucking laughing!" San says with a laugh and Chan laughs along.

"This is so going on my blog." Chan says and San turns to face him too, smiling wide and Chan can hear Wonwoo's words ringing in his head.

"Oh, this is going on my diary." San adds and Chan laughs harder. 

Chan clears his throat and shakes his head before looking up at San. They lock eyes for a second and they both end up laughing again. Chan pressed a hand over San's mouth and they both hept laughing as they leaned on Chan's bed. Chan shushes him when Lucas groans in front of them and they both froze as he turns, facing his back to them before he starts snoring again. 

"Game face on. Okay?" Chan says and San nods.

"Don't fall in love with me or I'm kicking your ass." Chan says and San laughs. They both hover in front of each other's faces for a while, staring at each other with amused smiles on their lips, and Chan lets San hold his face and waits until his face is an inch away from his before closing his eyes. The kiss itself was quick and okay. It was just a kiss. 

San pulls back, still holding Chan's face, and he smiles.

"So?" Chan spoke up. San smiles and he lets out a deep breath.

"So."

"Feeling any gayer?" 

"Oh, I'm definitely gay." San says and he stares at Chan's lips for a couple of seconds before looking back up at Chan's eyes.

"Not in love with me?"

"Definitely not."

"But you wanna make out, too, right?" Chan asks and San groans and says "Fuck, yes." before pulling Chan's face closer and kissing him again. Chan pulls San by the waist and San moves close enough for him to sit on top of Chan's thighs. 

Kissing San wasn't like kissing Wonwoo. It was a lot less heated and a lot more tamed and San's hands on his neck was a gentle grounding weight as Chan closed his eyes. Chan taps on San's thigh and San pulls away. San gets up and helps Chan up only for Chan to get up on his bed and to pull him on the bed. Chan drags San in the middle of the bed and slips his left knee in between his legs before kissing him again. He can feel San's hand slip under the front of his shirt and Chan gasps into the kiss as San drags his hand over his torso up to the middle of his chest. San used his other hand to grab Chan by the hair and pull him up enough for him to kiss Chan's neck. Chan's arms fall and he catches his weight with his elbows as San kisses his jaw.

"We should probably stop since we're not planning on taking this any further." Chan says and San lets up on his neck.

"We should, uh, do this again sometime." San says and Chan shivers as his breath fans over Chan's neck. 

"I think you should get together with cute guy." Chan says and he pulls himself up.

"Obviously. Well, if we ever end up single at the same time, we should do this again then." San offers and Chan nods.

"Oh, definitely." Chan says and he falls on the bed next to San and they both stare up at the ceiling.

"I'm kind of hungry." San says and Chan nods.

"Me too. What time is it?" Chan asks and they both turn to Chan's digital clock on his table and it tells them it's half past three in the morning.

"I think I have ramen or something." Chan says and he sits up. San stares up at him, still lying down, and he frowns.

"I don't see it."

"See what?"

"What Wonwoo sees in you." San says and Chan smiles, reaches for a pillow, and sits on San's stomach as he hits him with it. San laughs out loud as Chan keeps hitting him and Chan stops only to glare at San.

"Are we that obvious?" Chan asks and San nods.

"Well, Wonwoo is. Not you. I thought he was stalking you." San says and Chan laughs. San gets up by pushing his weight up with his elbows and he kisses Chan again.

"What are you two doing?" Lucas' voice rings from next to the bed and Chan pulls away from San's face and stares at him then stares back at Lucas.

"Uh. I'm killing him." Chan says and Lucas stares.

"That's not nice." Lucas says and then Chan laughs and throws a pillow at him gently. Lucas let the pillow fall on the floor and he pulls it in and hugs it before lying down again and after a couple of seconds he starts to snore. Chan and San stare at each other for a while and they both laughed as quietly as they could. They end up sharing ramen in the dark with San telling Chan about a certain Wooyoung in his class and when they were back in bed at four in the morning, Chan tells San what it feels like to like a person you don't even know. 

That morning, Lucas tells them about his weird dream of Chan as a vampire drinking from San's neck and ends up killing him and Chan laughs as San blushes. 

College Life Lesson #27: Never mix beer with two things. Vodka and pretty guys.

\--

  
  


Chan fixes his bag and pulls out his jacket before going outside. It's been hot in the past few days but today's cool enough for Chan to wear his varsity jacket out in the open as he walks home. He pulls out his phone from his bag as he exits campus grounds and he smiles at the annoying orange hat in his bag. He pulls it out and smiles at it before putting it on. 

It's been a week and a half since their whole locker room incident happened and Chan can't help but feel giddy whenever he thinks about how gentle he's been compared to before. He hasn't shown up in Chan's door, or window, beaten up so Chan thinks he's doing better. He ends up in Chan's room enough for Chan to give him the passcode and he thanks Chan by pressing him down on his bed and kissing the life out of him. Their whole set up goes well. It goes well because Chan has been keeping the questions to himself.

  
  


Why did Wonwoo keep getting beaten up? Who was the gang? How is Wonwoo connected to the gang? When did all of this start? What's really going on with Wonwoo?

  
  


Chan can feel the questions swimming around his head whenever he stares at Wonwoo's sleeping face and Chan can't gather enough courage to actually ask shit about Wonwoo. So far the only thing he knows about Wonwoo is that he's also studying Architecture, he's in his fourth year, he likes motivational cat posters, and he's good with his hands.

The last one may seem unnecessary but Chan is listing out EVERYTHING he knows about Wonwoo.

Chan turns to the corner near the convenience store and he finds a group of guys coming out of the door. Just then, Chan feels his phone vibrate, notifying a call, and he sees who it is and he answers it.

"Dude. Where are you right now?" Mark's voice sounds high pitched over the phone and Chan laughs.

"Well, hello to you too. I'm on my way home. Why?" Chan asks and Mark sighs.

"Good. Stay inside and don't come to the store for a while. People are looking for you there. The guy working the night shift just called telling me about some gang looking for me because they're looking for you." Mark says and Chan immediately turns around. 

"Shit. I'm by the store." Chan says and he starts walking. He hears someone calling out to him, calling him varsity jacket and telling him to stop so Chan ends the call and he runs. 

Chan runs. He's not really running towards anywhere but rather running away from somewhere. He just needs enough distance between him and the men after him to find a good enough spot to hide and wait them out. Chan figures running towards the campus would be the best thing to do but the second he takes the last turn towards the campus gate he sees a group of men wearing varsity jackets as well. Varsity jackets without names. Chan curses and he pulls his phone from his pocket and dials blindly.

"Chan?"

"Tell Wonwoo they're here. They're after me. And I'm going to hide where he did." Chan says and he turns and sees them catching up.

"What? Chan-"

"Just call Wonwoo and tell him what i told you. He'll know." Chan says and he ends the call. 

It took Chan a couple of minutes to find the street of mostly abandoned buildings and he runs as fast as he could without missing a building and then he sees it. The caution tape on the door handle. Chan slows down and turns to the narrow path on the side of the building and he gets inside and looks around before pushing a table to the door and dashin up the stairs. Chan moves as quietly as he could to stand by the broken window and he peeks outside just as a group of them runs by. Chan sees another group following them and he sighs when they all pass by in a hurry. Chan takes a deep breath and he drags his exhausted legs to the sofa. He takes the cover off and flops down on it, catching his breath as he tries to unpocket his phone. When he did he finds it dead and he groans when he remembers his portable charger sitting by his table. Before he could even sigh about his luck and his dumbass-ness ganging up on him, he hears the table on the ground floor creak and Chan freezes. He hears the footsteps behind the couch and he finds himself glued to the back of it and he can hear his heart beating with how quiet he was. But Chan starts breathing when he hears a familiar voice calling out his name. 

  
  


"I'm here." Chan says and he sits up. Wonwoo ends up on his knees in front of him and he pulls Chan in a hug.

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo asks, pulling away to look at Chan as if scanning him for injuries and Chan nods.

"What's going on? Who's after you and why are they after you?" 

"I don't know. Someone was asking about me in the store and they saw me on my way home."

"Why are you wearing this?" Wonwoo asks, grabbing the cap off of Chan's head and Chan scoffs.

"Because it's yours! Why do you think I'm fucking wearing it?" Chan says, s voice rising as he scowls at Wonwoo.

"Chan I'm-" Wonwoo says and he stops and looks out of the window. Chan was about to ask why when Wonwoo pressed a finger over his lips and told him to listen. Chan can hear them outside, screaming and yelling at each other and Chan felt a cold chill to his spine when he heard someone say to check inside the buildings.

"Stay here." Wonwoo says and he looks around the room and Chan sees it before Wonwoo does and he moves to grab the metal baseball bat inside the metal can.

"No. Wonwoo you can't-"

"They're looking for you so it means you're tangled up in this mess. It means I got you tangled up in this mess."

"We can just hide here until they're gone."

"We can't. They'll find us eventually and I'd rather go out there than let them come in here." Wonwoo argues, voice hushed but still loud.

"There's at least a dozen of them out there." 

"Chan."

"Wonwoo you can't-"

"Chan. Stay here. please just stay here." Wonwoo says and he grabs something from his pocket and he hands Chan his phone.

"Press two to Call coach. Tell him where we are and tell him what happened. I'll explain everything when they get here so just hide in here. Please." Wonwoo says and he kisses Chan before running downstairs. 

Chan feels like crying and screaming at the same time. He hears the exact moment they saw Wonwoo and after that it's just a loud mess of grunts and thuds one after the other. Chan can hear screams and a lot of yelling and after what feels like hours the noises stopped. Chan's blood runs cold and he finds himself running downstairs and outside before he could even think about it and he gasps when he sees at least ten men strewn all around the street and Wonwoo was standing on the other side of the bodies holding up a man by the front of his shirt as the man tries to struggle free. Wonwoo squares his shoulders up and lifts the bat over his head and Chan screams out his name before he does anything else.

Chan watches as Wonwoo drops both the man and the bat and he turns to Chan.

  
  


"You think I would look like this if I ran away?"

"Stop getting beat up."

"Why do you always assume I get beaten up?"

  
  


Chan unlocks Wonwoo's phone, feeling like he's been punched in the gut when he sees his sleeping face on the screen. He swipes to open up the keypad and he fast dials coach as he walks towards Wonwoo.

"Coach, it's Chan. We need your help." 

\--

College Life Lesson #32: Take as much rest you need

  
  


Chan wakes up with a jolt and it takes him a second to relax at the arm strewn over his waist. Chan groans as he turns and he grabs for his phone over Wonwoo's still sleeping body and he checks the time. He sighs and he feels Wonwoo pull him closer as he locks his phone and Wonwoo takes a deep breath as he rubs his nose on Chan's neck and Chan huffs.

"It's like, almost noon." Chan says and Wonwoo hums.

"I'm hungry." Wonwoo says and Chan pushes himself to sit up and Wonwoo pulls his waist closer.

"I'll order some food." Chan says and Wonwoo groans.

"No, I'm HUNGRY."

"Nope. No strenuous activities for a week."

"They said that last week."

"They said that Monday this week, when you got out of the fucking hospital and coach helped us talk tot he police. It's just Saturday." Chan says and he climbs over Wonwoo and gets out of bed. Chan was still getting used to Wonwoo's place but every single time he wakes up here he still can't help but look around.

"You know. I feel like you should pay me for all the times I let you sleep over when you have a whole apartment to yourself." Chan sasy and Wonwoo laughs. 

"Come back to bed and I'll show you how grateful I am." Wonwoo says and Chan huffs and goes out of the room. He walks to the living room to grab his charger from his bag and he charges it on the outlet above the counter as he starts making coffee.

  
  


Chan thinks back to what happened after coach came to them with the campus security tailing his car and Chan sitting in the middle of it all with a passed out Wonwoo. Coach had taken them both in his car and had called the campus clinic as he drove and when they got there they took Wonwoo in and coach pulled Chan aside to ask him what he knew. When Chan did, it was coach's turn to tell him what he knew.

"You heard about Wonwoo's brother?"

"Not really. But I know he's my age."

"That's right. He could've been in the team with you three if it didn't happen." Coach says. But he says it more to himself than to Chan.

"If what didn't happen?"

"That gang has been trying to get back on their old business. Talking to kids and hooking them up with parties and stuff like that and when you're in there's no going out. And when Wonwoo was a freshman they wanted him in their group."

"But Wonwoo is a smart kid. He knew better than to join so he turned them down. When they tried to corner him for turning them down he sent a kid to a hospital with a broken wrist. And that just made them want him more. So instead of going for him directly they went to his brother." Chan feels his throat close up and coach takes a deep breath.

"When Wonwoo got his jacket from me he brought his brother with him and the look on his face when Wonwoo wore the jacket was just priceless. So I gave him the spare jacket i have in my office and I told him it's big on him so he can grow into it and wear that when he's varsity here. And that's why I thought you knew about him. The jacket I gave to his brother was 00 too." Coach says.

"He was as popular as his brother and it didn't take that long for them to find him when they see a highschool student wearing their jacket. They beat him up and left him in the middle of the road with his name ripped off of his jacket. After that I heard they sent him to the states to study and he comes back when Wonwoo has a major track meet and I'm just glad he's doing track there too." Coach says and Chan nods.

"But then why have they been after Wonwoo until now?"

"Is that what Wonwoo told you?"

"I..."

"Wonwoo's been hanging around where he thinks they would be and then the next day Wonwoo would come to me with a pleased smile and his face banged up." Coach says and Chan sighs.

"He's been after them?"

"Yeah. But he's smart enough to know which group to attack and when to attack. He's such smug shit and it's making my head hurt every time he comes to me like that." Coach says and Chan laughs.

"I was wondering where he went to before." Chan says and Coach scowls at him.

"I knew he was hiding somewhere. You little shits." Coach says with a smile and Chan smiles back.

"He won't be a problem for now. I'm gonna handle the cops and tell them everything and Seungcheol's gonna come by any minute now. He can help you get home." Coach says and Chan smiles again.

"Or he can help you get cleaned up and then bring you back here." 

"Thanks coach."

"Yeah, yeah. take the week off of training and give me your professors names as well. I'll handle everything."

"You're the best coach."

"Damn right I am." Coach says and he walks out of the clinic.

  
  
  


Chan jumps at the hand on his waist and Wonwoo reaches behind him to unplug the coffee machine. Chan belatedly realizes the beeping as it dies down and Wonwoo smiles down at him.

"You sure you're awake?"

"That's why I'm making coffee." Chan argues and he grabs Wonwoo's favorite cup and makes his coffee there. Smiling at Wonwoo as he turns and sips right in front of him.

"Right. Have you ordered food yet?"

"Nope. Anything you've been craving for?"

"Aside from you?'

"So pizza?"

"Chicken. And steamed buns from that one place near the arcade. I'm weirdly craving those white, plump, juicy buns."

"I honestly think you should get tested." Chan says and he sets his coffee down behind him only for Wonwoo to push it aside and lifts Chan up by his thighs and sits him up the counter. Wonwoo kisses him softly as he pressed himself in between Chan's legs and Chan wraps his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders as he kisses back.

"This is allowed right?"

"Is it strenuous for you?" Chan asks and Wonwoo looks down and then smiles up at Chan.

"Well, something's straining. That's for sure." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs.

"You're so fucking greasy." Chan says grabbing for his coffee and Wonwoo takes it from his hand and takes a sip. 

"I'm serious, though. I want chicken and steamed pork buns." Wonwoo says and Chan nods. 

"I'm gonna order pizza too and my rich boyfriend's gonna pay for it." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs. Wonwoo kisses him again and keeps kissing down his jaw and neck as Chan tries to order food.

  
  


College Life Lesson #40: Coupons will save your life. (You can disregard this if you end up with a rich boyfriend, by the way.)

  
  
  


After that, Chan's college life was more or less normal. 

He wakes up at six. Tries his best not to wake Wonwoo up as he climbs over him to get out of the bed, and he takes his usual route when they sleep in his place but when he ends up in Wonwoo's bed in his condo he just goes down and runs a lap or two around the block before buying breakfast and coming up to Wonwoo who is usually just waking up. They get ready for the day, go their separate ways with a kiss and a promise to eat lunch together, and they have a random mix of friends with them when they eat lunch. Usually people from the team, like San and Lucas come with him and they'd see Wonwoo and Jun talking to Seungcheol. And one time Chan was with Hansol and Wonwoo shows up with Jihoon who is Hansol's boyfriend. After that is more class, then library time where they work in silence next to each other at a table, and Wonwoo leaves for his night class asking Chan where he has to go later when he heads home and more times than not Chan chooses Wonwoo's place. They will both buy food on the way there separately and Chan always has to wait an hour before Wonwoo walks in his own condo with a paper bag in his hands. They eat, take a bath(usually together), get ready for bed, make out, and sleep.

And it's just wonderful.

And on the last weekend of April, after Coach made them do their runs and timed them all, Seugncheol asks everyone out for dinner and most of the team turns him down with a smile.

"Lots of people are finishing up midterm requirements, Cheol." Jun says and Seungcheol sighs.

"Are you guys free?"

"I am." Chan says and everyone turns to him.

"Alright. Anyone else?" Seungcheol asks and Lucas and San raise their arms.

"Freshmen. God, I wish I was back to those simpler days." Seungcheol says and they laughed.

"Can we bring a plus one?" Lucas asks and they all smile.

"Definitely. The more the merrier." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo raises his arm too.

"You have a perspective to finish." Chan says and Wonwoo shrugs.

"They're going with their boyfriends. It's only fair you go with yours."

"I can find one for tonight, don't worry." Chan says and everyone laughs. Jun even takes it a step farther and points at Wonwoo's face as he laughs out loud. 

And the night ends up with all of them a bit tipsy and the slightly awkward air around the room at the beginning of the night dispersed somewhere in between jokes and laughter. Everyone went on their separate ways after they changed in the locker rooms and Wonwoo and Chan headed for Chan's place to take a quick shower and change before heading to the restobar first. Mark and Lucas were already waiting in front of the place when they got there and the four of them went in to save a place big enough for all of them. Seungcheol and Jun show up with their boyfriends. Who, apparently, were best friends. Soonyoung introduces Mingyu with a smile and Mingyu dude just smiled brightly and Chan feels blinded. Wonwoo pulls him by his sleeve and whispers "He's hot." to Chan and Chan nods. Jun introduces his boyfriend, Minghao, and Chan absolutely loves him. His blunt way of speaking and his jokes are just so fucking amazing and Chan promised to hang out with him soon after Minghao told him about an art exhibit about dancing and motion thats opening soon and Wonwoo only shows how jaelous he is for a bit since he sort of really likes Minghao too.

The talk of the night was San, though. 

San comes in last and he walks hand in hand with a guy with a really adorable face and Chan can't help but smile at how gooey and grossly-cute they are. San introduced Wooyoung and both of them blush when everyone just stares with a smile. Chan doesn't know why but everyone in the teams seems to have this idea that San is this quiet, cold, guy so seeing him all smiley and touchy with someone has their seniors looking at him weirdly. Chan even has to keep Wonwoo from looking when San feeds his boyfriend something and Wonwoo almost chokes on his food.

"Okay! Finally!" Seungcheol yells as the bottle head points to Chan. Seungcheol pours soju on Chan's glass and Chan actually feels nervous.

"Truth. I'm not gonna do your stupid dares in public." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs in front of him. They've all shuffled seats after eating and Wonwoo ends up sitting in front

"Oooh. Truth. Now what do we want to know about Chan?" Jun asks the table and Wonwoo raises his hand.

"Shut up. You can ask him shit anytime." Jun says and Wonwoo frowns.

"Ooohhh. Was Wonwoo the only guy you found attractive in the team?" Seungcheol asks and Lucas laughs.

"That's way too easy." Lucas says and he hums as he thinks of one himself.

"Ah! Have you ever made a move on someone else in the team?" Lucas asks and Chan immediately locks eyes with San and they both freezed. Chan grabs the shot glass and downs the drink and everybody stares at him with either shock or amusement or both. Well all of them are staring at him but one. But Wonwoo eventually does look at him after staring at San next to him and Chan breathes when Lucas lets out a howling laugh.

"Oh my God! Dude!" Lucas screams and everyone laughs.

"Shut up! Lee fucking Chan?" Seungcheol exclaims and Chan spins the bottle. Chan feels eyes on him still and then Jun slings an arm around his shoulder and leans in.

"You should probably know that Wonwoo's the ugly kind of jealous type." Jun whispers and Chan disregards the cheering when the bottle stops again and he chanced a glance at Wonwoo only to find him smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" Chan asks and Jun shrugs.

"You'll see."Jun says and he shrugs. They both turn to the table again and Chan pretends not to feel Wonwoo's eyes on him the entire night.

  
  


Which is how Chan ended up in Wonwoo's bathroom, taking a bath and 'cleaning himself' while Wonwoo waits in the bedroom. Honestly, Wonwoo seems indifferent when their little night out ended and he was pretty clingy on the ride home. So Chan wasn't that surprised when Wonwoo pins him up against the front door and asks him if he could clean up. 

But Jun's words still ring in his head and Chan shakes it off as he comes out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Wonwoo was in the middle of the bed with just his underwear on and Chan kind of wanted to tell him tonight. Chan kind of wants to do it tonight.

"Come here." Wonwoo says as Chan climbs up the bed and Chan crawls up until he's seated on Wonwoo's thighs. 

"So. You and San, huh?" Wonwoo asks out of nowhere and Chan sighs.

"It wasn't-"

"Was it before or after we started?" Wonwoo cuts him off and Chan huffs.

"It was when you kept telling me that i'm free to do whatever I want. Free to do whoever I want." Chan says and Wonwoo's arms on his waist startle him a bit with how cold and tight they were against him and Chan lets himself be pulled, pressed close against Wonwoo as kisses and licks up his neck.

"So you two did do something."

"We didn't. We just-" Chan gasps and Wonwoo pressed his teeth down gently on his collar bone and Chan can feel his hardening dick press up against Wonwoo's toned stomach.

"We just kissed. I swear." Chan says, gasping as Wonwoo sucks bruises on his skin with his arms now around Chan's back, holding him in place.

"Won, I swear we didn't-"

"He kissed you." Wonwoo says and he tilts his head up and kisses Chan. Chan wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck and he couldn't help but moan when he feels Wonwoo's tongue on his lips. Chan tries to do his best to reciprocate everything Wonwoo was doing, moving his tongue cluelessly as Wonwoo's tongue pressed gently against it. Wonwoo then pulls away and Chan can't even feel embarassed by how he tries to chase this kiss as he did. 

"Is he better than me?" Wonwoo asks and Chan can hear Jun's voice in his head again. 

You should probably know that Wonwoo's the ugly kind of jealous type.

Chan shakes his head no and Wonwoo smiles.

"Good answer." Wonwoo says and the way he said it in a different voice makes Chan feel something in his gut he never felt before and he finds himself baring his neck to Wonwoo and grinding his ass down on him.

"You're so pretty like this. So shameless." Wonwoo says and he kisses Chan's neck once before flipping them over in an instant and letting Chan fall on the bed on his back with his legs on either sides of Wonwoo's as he hovers over him.

"I wonder if you're just needy or really easy. How many guys have been between your legs like this?"

"No one. Just you."

"I find that hard to believe, Channie."

"I'm not like that."

"Like what?"

"Come on. Say it. You're not what? Some slut who opens his legs for just about any dick? Is that it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Say it properly."

"Wonwoo I-"

"Say it properly for me Channie."

"I'm not..."

"I'm just your slut." Chan says staring up at Wonwoo and Wonwoo's eyes widened at that and Chan can hear his breath hitch.

"I... I'm just Wonwoo's slut." Chan says, the words feel heavy on his mouth but the feeling he gets from Wonwoo's stare was more than enough to make up for it. 

"God. You're just so-" Wonwoo cuts himself off by kissing Chan hard and Chan gasps into the kiss when he feels Wonwoo's hands on his sides, cold fingers digging hand on his skin as Wonwoo bites his lips gently.

"You always know what to say, don't you babe?" Wonwoo asks, their lips barely apart as he did and Chan moans when one of Wonwoo's hands moves to palm him through his underwear. 

"What do you want." wonwoo asks him and Chan takes a deep breath and pushes Wonwoo up a bit to look him in the eye.

"I wanna do it. Tonight."

"You wanna..."

"All the way. Want you to ruin me the way you want to." Chan says and Wonwoo pressed his eyes close and took a deep breath.

"I think I'm gonna pass out." Wonwoo says and Chan finds himself laughing.

"I want you to be my first."

"Your first?"

"Yeah.

"Chan. I'm not gonna take your virginity when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

"You're not sober either."

"Wonwoo, come on. I just... I want it to be you."

"It'll still be me if we do it tomorrow." Wonwoo says, kissing Chan's cheeks and Chan huffs.

"You told me you'll do anything I want."

"Chan, It's your first time. I want it to be special for you. Not like this."

"This is special for me."

"How is this in any way special for you?"

"I'm doing it with you." Chan says and Wonwoo stares for a second before he smiles and kisses Chan.

"I just don't want you to regret this someday."

"I won't. I want this. I want you. Please." Chan says and Wonwoo kisses him again.

Wonwoo's hands slip under Chan's underwear and he lifts his hips up to help Wonwoo get them off. Chan's not as conscious as he was back then when it comes to Wonwoo staring at him. He figured Wonwoo just likes staring all that much and Chan would be lying if he says he doesn't like the attention. Wonwoo kisses him like he always does, softly, hungrily, desperately. Chan always feels like Wonwoo's kissing him for the last time every time they kiss and he still can't get used to the overwhelming feeling of being on the receiving end of Wonwoo's hands, stares, kisses, and want. 

"I have to open you up now." Wonwoo says and Chan nods.

"I, uh... I already..." Chan says and Wonwoo nips at his jaw.

"You're not leaving me with much to do for you, here." Wonwoo says and Chan feels his hand on his thigh, dragging up his skin up and down before lifting one of his leg up and pressing the tip of his finger over Chan's rim and his legs threaten to close by themselves when Wonwoo's other hand holds his left leg down and Chan watches him smile at him.

"I can play your Rain playlist if you want." Wonwoo says and Chan finds himself laughing. Just as he did, Wonwoo slips a finger in and Chan gasps. 

"That's better." Wonwoo says and Chan takes a deep breath. 

"Relax. We've done this before." Wonwoo says and he kisses Chan.

"I'm good. Keep going." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. Wonwoo curls his finger up a couple of times and Chan groans as he did. 

"Deep breaths. No need to keep quiet for me." Wonwoo says and he pressed his thumb over Chan's lips. Chan keeps himself from biting his lips and he moans when Wonwoo slips in a second finger.

"You're tightening up, babe."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just relax." Wonwoo says Chan takes a deep breath as Wonwoo pushes two fingers in. Chan lets out a choked moan and Wonwoo kisses his jaw as he did.

"You gotta relax or I can't do it."

"I'm trying."

"You're forcing yourself to relax, Chan." Wonwoo says and Chan huffs.

"I don't know how to fucking relax." Chan spits out and Wonwoo laughs. He pulls his fingers out and he smiles as he moves back on his knees and then smiles at Chan.

"Turn over." Wonwoo says and Chan hufs and does as he's told. He scowls as he hugs the pillow to keep his chest up and he lifts his ass up when Wonwoo pulls him up and Wonwoo grabs the outside of Chan's thighs before Chan feels it.

"Oh fuck. Won! Won- Ah." Chan screams when Wonwoo licks up his ass and pushes his tongue against his rim. Chan bites the pillow and buries his face on the pillow as Wonwoo keeps going and Chan can feel himself shaking when Wonwoo wraps his arm around his leg and grabs for his dick. Wonwoo jerks him off at the same time he feels fingers along with Wonwoo's tongue and Ch moans into the pillow as Wonwoo pushes two fingers in without feeling the pain he felt before. It felt like Wonwoo's massaging him from the inside and when he curls up his fingers Chan tenses and he can feel himself squeezing Wonwoo's fingers.

"Relaxed yet?"

"Won... Wonnie I'm.." Chan says, feels the drool dripping on the side of his mouth and Wonwoo chuckles before kissing his ass.

"I'm gonna add a third one now so tell me if you want to stop." Wonwoo says and Chan nods. Wonwoo pulls out his fingers and moves away from Chan to grab for something and Chan hears the familiar pop the cap of the lube makes and he can feel the cold liquid drip from the top of his ass down only for fingers to catch it as it trails down to his rim. Wonwoo rubs his fingertips around a bit before pushing in three fingers this time. Chan can feel the stretch of it but it's more like a pressing strain on a muscle than the ripping kind of pain he felt earlier. 

"You feel good don't you, baby?" Wonwoo asks and he lets Chan's legs down on the bed without pulling out and he feels his breath behind his ears as Wonwoo curls his fingers.

"You're doing so well babe. So good for me. So pretty and open." Wonwoo says and Chan feels a shiver run all over his body.

"I love your praise kink. But instead of getting tighter you just loosen up even more. Melting in my hands like this." Chan's body starts humming with something he hasn't felt before and when Wonwoo curls his fingers he brushes over something that has Chan shaking before he tenses up and closes his eyes with a gasp.

"You... did you just cum?' Wonwoo asks, voice sounding more amused than shocked, and Chan buries his face in the pillow.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chan apologizes and Wonwoo gently brings his fingers out and turns Chan to face him. Wonwoo kisses him and Chan tenses when Wonwoo's leg touches his sensitive dick.

"It's okay baby. You did amazing." Wonwoo says and Chan whines.

"It's okay. It's just too much for you. I've been told i'm a God with my mouth so I can understand." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs weakly.

"You still want to go all the way?" Wonwoo asks, kissing Chan's cheek and Chan stares at him and nods.

"Just don't... Just be gentle with me. Please." Chan asks and Wonwoo nods. He grabs for a pillow and places it under Chan's lower back and he looks down at Chan.

"Wanna do it on your stomach? It'd be easier." 

"Wanna see you." Chan says and Wonwoo bites his lips and groans. Wonwoo moves to grab something from his drawer and Chan stops him. 

"Can you... Can we do it without one?"

"What?"

"I want to. We're both clean. We got tested." Chan offers and Wonwoo laughs and hovers over Chan.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Wonwoo says and Chan hits his arm.

"Next, you're gonna tell me you want me to cum inside." Wonwoo jokes and Chan feels himself blush.

"Good fucking God." Wonwoo says and he kisses Chan. 

Chan hears Wonwoo open the lube again and he keeps kissing him as he slicks himself up. Wonwoo pulls up and looks down on Chan before lining his dick over Chan's rim. Chan nods, looking up at Wonwoo, and he keens when Wonwoo pushes in. Chan gasps and then he chokes and then he feels his back arching by itself and then Wonwoo's hands are on his thighs as he moves in slowly and Chan can feel how his dick is stretching him out as he does. Wonwoo stops when Chan lets out a choked sob and one of his hands comes up to hold Chan's face. Chan gasps and nods, telling Wonwoo to keep going and Wonwoo moves back only to push in even more. Chan's hands move to hold Wonwoo's wrist as Wonwoo brushes his thumb over his cheek and Wonwoo kept pulling back and fucking back in to move bit by bit deeper inside Chan. The feeling is completely different than just fingers. It feels more full and more of that mind numbing soft pleasure Chan got from Wonwoo's tongue but this time even with more depth and more, well, just more of Wonwoo in him. Wonwoo's fingers are amazing but they felt more like they're jabbing his insides unlike the thick curve of Wonwoo's dick in him that's almost like its rubbing Chan's inside softly as it moves deeper. And the feeling of it is just so nerve wrecking and so so much that Chan has to grip Wonwoo's wrist hard just to ground himself.

"Channie. You're tightening up babe."

"You're just- It's so big." Chan says and Wonwoo lets out a deep breath.

"Don't just say shit like that. I'm barely holding back as it is."

"You're doing so well, baby." Wonwoo says and Chan huffs when Wonwoo kisses his neck.

"When you're more used to this, you wanna know what I want to see?" Wonwoo asks, distracting Chan from him pushing in more and Chan shakes his head no.

"I wanna see you ride me. See those thighs flex for me while you fuck yourself on my dick." Wonwoo says, leaning closer to Chan's face and Chan wraps his arms around his neck.

"You'd look so good like that." Wonwoo says and Chan takes a deep breath right as he feels Wonwoo's pelvis against his ass.

"You doing okay?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. Wonwoo kisses his neck and Chan sighs.

"Yeah." Chan says, finding his throat backing up with spit and he swallows. 

"I don't think I'm gonna last long." Wonwoo says against his ears and he chuckles.

"Won." Chan whines and Wonwoo pulls back a bit and fucks back in. Chan moans as he does and Wonwoo nips at his neck as he does it again.

"Harder. I can take it." Chan says and Wonwoo pushes himself up a bit and hovers his face in front of Chan.

"You told me to go gentle." 

"Wonwoo." Chan whines and that's when Wonwoo starts to move. 

It didn't take him that long to find a pace that wasn't too fast for Chan and not too slow that he'd end up losing his mind. He lifts Chan's knees up to spread him open even more and Chan lets out a muffled groan when Wonwoo goes in pretty deep that he ends up squirting precum on his own stomach. Chan gasps for air as Wonwoo keeps going and every time he bottoms out Chan can feel the air in his lungs being forced out. Wonwoo kisses his jaw and neck as he thrusts in and Chan gasps and swallows at the same time and he ends up choking on a cough. Wonwoo pushes in and stops there and Chan feels him hitting something inside and he claws on Wonwoo's back and arms. Chan tenses, Wonwoo does, too, on top of him, before pulling out slowly.

"Fuck." Wonwoo says and Chan pulls him in for a kiss.

"I'm close. You do that one more time and I'm really not gonna last."

"It feels weird."

"Weird?"

"Good weird. It's like I can feel it at the back of my throat." 

"I'm sure my dick isn't that long, Chan."

"Shut up and fuck me." Chan demands and Wonwoo laughs. Wonwoo kisses him again and Chan feels something different in it. Something missing and something new.

Wonwoo adds more lube onto Chan's ass and pushes in and Wonwoo kisses him. The kiss was affecting Chan more than Wonwoo's dick ramming in him and Chan doesn't know how to breathe through his nose as Wonwoo holds his jaw and tilts his chin up. Chan's arms go slack around Wonwoo's neck and his fingers find Wonwoo's hair. That's when Wonwoo says it and Chan stops breathing. Chan pulls Wonwoo's head up and he finds him smiling down at him. Chan finds himself tearing up and he lets his tears fall along with his sweat and he pulls Wonwoo down for a kiss. Just like Wonwoo said, he didn't last that much longer. He warns Chan of it and Chan feels his chest heat up when he asks Wonwoo to finish inside him. Wonwoo ruts into him fast, Chan's whines seem to just push him closer to the edge and he kisses down Chan's neck only to bite him hard when he cums. Chan feels everything. Every spurt and twitch Wonwoo does inside of him and Chan chokes and scratches at Wonwoo's shoulder as Wonwoo keeps fucking into him, riding his orgasm out. Wonwoo then lets up and kisses the dents his teeth left on Chan's shoulder and he wraps his slick hand around Chan's dick. Wonwoo asks if he can take it and Chan whines and nods. Wonwoo jerks him off as he grinds his still hard dick inside of Chan and Chan cums with Wonwoo fucking him with his cum and his lips on his sentsitive neck. 

Chan must've blacked out a bit, blinking his eyes seeing Wonwoo looking down at him with the softest look he's ever had and Chan groans at the towel grazing his ass.

"I have to clean you up."

"Won... I'm..."

"You okay for a bath?" Wonwoo asks and he pulls Chan to sit up. Chan hums at how sore he feels all over, his thighs and his arms and his ass. He looks around and sees Wonwoo's room and he finds Wonwoo staring at him still. 

"Chan?"

"Warm bath?" Chan asks and Wonwoo smiles and kisses him.

Fifteen minutes later, Chan is gasping, his forehead pressed gently against Wonwoo's as Wonwoo's fingers work him open again. The warm water in the tub embracing his lower body and Chan huffs when Wonwoo spreads him open with his fingers softly. 

"Sorry. We need to clean you up."

"Youre... You're enjoying this." Chan gasps out and Wonwoo smirks.

"Only a little bit." Wonwoo says and he pulls his fingers out gently and Chan has to force himself to not ask Wonwoo to put them back in.

"Was it good for you?" Wonwoo asks, Chan pulls away to stare at Wonwoo, letting himself relax and sit on Wonwoo's lap properly as he nods.

"You passed out." Wonwoo says and Chan flushes.

"I'm sorry." Chan says, feeling a bit embarrassed by it all and Wonwoo kisses him.

"Don't be. You were so good." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles as Wonwoo nudges his nose against his.

"What you said... earlier." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles.

"I meant it. I didn't say it just because of the sex."

"Really?"

"Really. I do love you." Wonwoo says and Chan pulls him in for a kiss.

"I do, too." Chan says and Wonwoo grins.

"I'm still tired but I want you to fuck me again tomorrow. And whenever we have breaks. And I really like the no condom thing." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"You haven't tried it with a condom, Channie."

"You don't wanna cum in me?" Chan asks, leaning in to hover his lips over Wonwoo's and Wonwoo's breath hitched. Chan smiles and wraps his arms around his neck and Wonwoo's hands on his waist tightens.

"You're playing dirty." Wonwoo says, huffing and Chan laughs.

"I like the feeling. It's warm and uh... It was a lot." Chan says and he feels Wonwoo's dick twitch under him.

"Fuck." Wonwoo says under his breath and Wonwoo laughs.

"Plus we can save a lot from not buying condoms."

"I'd really rather we were safe Chan." Wonwoo argues and Chan nods.

"Fine. But we can do it like that sometimes, right?" Chan asks, playing with Wonwoo's hair as he did and Wonwoo lets out a huff.

"Fuck. Fine." Wonwoo says and he kisses Chan again. Wonwoo drags a finger down Chan's spine and Chan can't help but shiver. Wonwoo mouths at his neck again and Chan tenses when he feels Wonwoo's fingers over his rim again. Wonwoo bites at his skin as he asks Chan for permission and Chan nods. Not even five minutes later, Chan can't help but stare at Wonwoo's satisfied face when Chan shakes at another orgasm with just Wonwoo's fingers in him. 

Chan falls asleep warm along with the bone deep tired. He has his head pillowed on Wonwoo's arm as he breathes in Wonwoo's scent and he can't help but kiss Wonwoo's collar bones like that. That morning, Chan wakes up and takes advantage of Wonwoo's morning wood by asking him to teach him how to ride him and Wonwoo curses and guides him through it. Both of them are hazed and a bit dazed and Chan finds out Wonwoo really does have a thing for his thighs when he keeps staring at them as Chan tries to push himself up and down on his dick. Wonwoo ends up cumming too early again and Chan teases him about it until Wonwoo just kept on fucking him like that and the two of them end up cumming on the same time. Needless to say, their day ends up with them barely leaving bed and Chan ending up with so many bruises that he jokes about looking like Wonwoo weeks ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello everyone it's me, ya boi Nicki  
> I recently opened up commissions and if any of you are interested please come by my twitter account [@punk_asswriter <3](https://twitter.com/punk_asswriter/status/1269925367776591879?s=20) and DM me  
> I would really appreciate the support and even an RT would be appreciated Thank you so much and thank you for reading my fanfics


End file.
